


Hilltop Honey

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Picnics, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Picnic dates were always pleasant, especially in the French countryside. Doubly so when nobody was around to stop you from getting frisky.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Marie (Girls Und Panzer)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	Hilltop Honey

_'No matter how many times I see it, it's still so pretty...'_

Miles upon miles of green scenery stretched out unto the horizon, fields and farmland interrupted solely by lines of tree and shrubbery, forming a bocage-like design as far as the eye could see. With the mild afternoon sun hanging overhead and the sky mottled with drifting clouds, the whole area had a sort of peaceful, serene vibe to it.

The young man soaked in the alluring landscape with a soft smile on his face, savouring the cool wind that blew against his face and ruffled his hair. The French countryside was always magical to simply bask in, to be far away from modern civilisation but not so far you could get lost. Far enough to feel truly free from everyday troubles, but close enough to feel safe from the danger that came with being in the wild. Being an American with French ancestry he had always felt a connection with France, always eager to enjoy the country his ancestors once lived in. Perhaps that explained his love of the expansive green countryside, and other aspects of France.

''Darling~''

Speaking of other aspects...

He turned around, his smile turning warm as his gaze fell upon his girlfriend; Marie, clad in a white skirt and pink blouse. The two of them had been dating for a while now, originally meeting at a café when she was waiting on her friends; they got chatting, and soon they swapped numbers. Things only evolved from there, and within a matter of months they regularly went out on dates, hung out with each other, or even just slipped over to each other's houses to snuggle and relax. More often than not including a little excitement in the process.

The petite blonde girl smiled back up at him, beckoning him down onto the picnic blanket beneath her. He chuckled softly and obliged, taking a seat down onto the striped red-white fabric while Marie finished preparing their lunch – cooked in a little portable cooker she brought with them. Perhaps owing to her skill on the battlefield she was equally skilled with cooking with limited utensils, as he had so found out many times in the past.

''Hmhm~'' Marie hummed warmly as she took the lid off the portable pot, allowing a rush of steam to arise from the metal pot; revealing the sweet honey chicken breasts cooking within.

Using a pair of metal tongs she plucked them out, her smile tinted with a touch of pride as she daintily cut a bit off with her fork, and offered it to him – the gleam in her green eyes telling him what she wanted. With a light rumble the young man obliged, opening his mouth and letting Marie feed him the honey chicken – the sweet, caramelised honey taste thick on his tongue. The honey coated it in syrup and some of the warm syrup dribbled down his chin, nearly tempting him to lick it up.

Marie was one step ahead, giggling quietly as she ran her thumb across his chin and cleaned it up – soon popping her thumb into her mouth, sucking the honey clean off. ''Like it~?''

''Yeah...'' He flushed a bit, though couldn't hide his wry, amused smile.

The petite blonde merely cut up another small bite of chicken. ''Good. Now, say 'ahh'~''

''Ahh...''

…

Lunch passed peacefully, both taking turns feeding the other to varying degrees of effectiveness. Any messes though only elicited a round of laughs from the couple, neither so fussy they would care about a little mess.

Now, with their lunch finished and their plates all tucked neatly back into their picnic basket, the two of them simply basked in the warm afternoon sun. They were comfortable enough with one another that sitting in silence was nothing new to them; the two occasionally breaking the silence with some light, idle conversation before they fell back into serene silence.

''Mm...'' Marie nuzzled his shoulder, her blonde hair tickling his cheek – the scent of cinnamon detectable. ''By the way... we're all alone out here, you know?''

The young man hummed curiously, tilting his head down towards her. Marie smiled up at him, a familiar flirtatious gleam entering her eyes before she leaned up, brushing her pale pink lips against his own – not kissing him, but coming teasingly close to. Before he could take the initiative she suddenly leaned back, the corners of her lips curving up as the teasing glint in her eyes grew, her intent all too obvious.

Without a word Marie's left arm slid back, dipping into the basket behind her. She curled her fingers around a bottle and pulled it out, holding his gaze as she lifted up the bottle of still-warm honey, and squirted a bit of the syrupy liquid onto her thumb. A thumb that then slowly smeared over her little pink lips with hypnotic slowness, giving her lips a sheen to them, one that looked immensely inviting in that moment.

''Want a taste~?'' Marie whispered to him flirtatiously.

His answer was obvious and swift, his left hand landing on her side and his lips diving in, claiming hers in a kiss. His tongue teasingly slipped out and licked her lips, earning a breathy giggle from Marie as her own tongue slipped out, their tongues writhing against each other between their mouths in a sudden, but not unwanted french-kiss. It lasted for only a few moments before they broke apart, mutually sucking in a breath – before their lips reconnected in a deeper, more romantic kiss.

Marie shifted slightly to face him and trailed her left hand up his chest, groaning softly into his mouth when his right hand landed on her knee and tickled up her slim thigh. The gentle smacking of their lips failed to stifle the sound of shifting fabric as her skirt hiked up, her raised leg sliding the fabric back. He paid it no mind, his fingers tickling their way down her slim thigh until he could give it a light, teasing squeeze, extracting a soft groan from his girlfriend's lips.

''Mm...'' Marie popped her lips off his, an inviting smile on her face.

No words needed to be said. His lips met hers in another deep kiss, muffling Marie's low groan of arousal as he groped her thigh again. Slowly and without breaking the kiss he shifted around so he was facing her, silencing her moan as he got between her legs and pushed her shoulders back, gently pinning his girlfriend down onto the picnic basket. Her white skirt hiked up more but he didn't pay attention to that just yet, his attention fully focused on pleasuring his lover entirely.

''Ah... Mmph~'' Marie groaned as his hands went for the buttons of her pink blouse. ''So needy~''

The young man chuckled, kissing her deeply and silencing her soft giggle. Her blouse buttons came undone easily and slipped out of the loose holes quickly, the fluffy article of clothing soon spilling open to reveal her flat stomach and small breasts clad in a white bra. While far from the first time he had seen his girlfriend like this it never failed to arouse him, a burst of warmth tightening his stomach.

Marie smiled warmly up at him, batting her long lashes in mock-innocence, prompting him to dive in and kiss her once more. The kiss lasted for only a scant few seconds before he broke it off and went for her collarbone, smooching her smooth pale skin and extracting a cute mewl from Marie, pleasure quivering at her lips as he worked his way down to her chest. Her boobs were small but still big enough to cup, enticing him to push up her bra and kiss her small tits, eliciting another cute mewl from his blonde girlfriend as he gave them attention.

''Ah~'' Marie tangled her fingers into his hair, a pleased sigh passing her lips. ''That's it...''

He flushed at her breathy tone but didn't stop his ministrations, his lips ghosting over her small breasts and gently smooching them. At the same time his hands tickled up her ribs and cupped her small breasts from below, gently squeezing the small mounds and teasing her with the feeling. His lips soon found her perky pink nipple and he took it into his mouth, sucking on the sensitive little nub and earning a hot groan from his girlfriend, her fingers threading through his hair more earnestly; encouraging him to keep going.

And keep going he did, his tongue swirling around the perky nub and lapping at it until it glistened with a sheen of saliva. Only then did he pop his lips off and move onto her other nipple, teasingly licking it and rolling it between his teeth, teasing Marie until her breasts heaved with her quickening breaths, her arousal becoming all to evident. With a slight smirk he snaked his left arm underneath her bare back and held onto her, shifting slightly to the left so he could run his right hand down her belly and over her skirt

''Mm... you beast...'' Marie moaned softly, kissing his forehead as he traced the rim of her white skirt. ''Go on then...''

The young man smirked and kissed her deeply, silencing her naughty groan as his hand dipped under the waistband of her skirt and into her panties, cupping her smooth pussy. His fingers expertly ran up and down her slit, teasing his lover with quick strokes or gentle rubs, easily extracting a small orchestra of quivering moans from Marie's throat, each one lewder than the last. Her thighs twitched whenever his fingers dipped between her folds but he didn't plunge his fingers inside her yet, simply stroking her womanhood with his fingers.

Marie wasn't wholly submissive though; her fingers swiftly working on the buttons of own his shirt and pulling it open, allowing the petite girl to run her hands over his chest in a fit of lust, feeling him up. He shuddered at the pleasant feeling and rewarded her by stroking her more roughly, applying _just_ enough pressure to her folds for it to feel extra good, his fingers occasionally slipping up to her clit and rubbing the little nub.

''Mrmph...'' Marie groaned hotly, her legs slowly shifting as the pleasure got to her. ''Darling...''

He pulled back from the kiss and smiled down at her, pushing three fingers inside her. Their close proximity let him see every miniscule twitch in Marie's body as his fingers sunk inside her pussy; her lips parting in a moan before they pursed together, her shoulders tensing up with pleasure, her thighs clamping around his hand, her fingers curling and clutching at his shirt. He saw all of it, and all of it only served to encourage him to push his fingers in deeper.

Marie's inner walls clenched tight around his fingers but it did little to stop him from wiggling the digits deeper, her honey quickly making them wet and sticky. The young man responded by scissoring his digits apart, extracting a cute gasp from Marie as pleasure sparked through her pussy. His girlfriend's cute reaction only enticed him to spice up his movements more, wiggling his fingers or spreading them apart, her insides tightening around them relentlessly to no avail.

''A-Ah...'' Marie shuddered hotly, her wet tightness squeezing his intruding fingers.

He silenced her cute sounds with a deep kiss, devouring her groan as she snaked her arms around his neck, holding onto him as he pumped his fingers into her pussy with quick rolls of his wrist. Her panties were damp as he slapped his palm against her pelvis, his thumb occasionally sliding up and rubbing her clit for a quick moment before returning to his previous finger-fucking, getting her all worked up until her honey was running down her inner thighs.

The moment he felt that he broke off the kiss, flashing a light grin down at his panting girlfriend. Marie whined cutely as his fingers slipped out of her womanhood, only to fall silent when he hooked his wet fingers around the waistband of her underwear and peeled them down her creamy thighs, causing her rosy cheeks to take on a darker, scarlet edge – excitement bubbling in her eyes as he moved back and got between her slim legs.

''Hah... how bold of you...'' Marie smiled wryly, half-heartedly trying to regain her composed demeanour and failing utterly, not that either minded. It was always nice to see the girly attitude she hid beneath a veil of prim and proper etiquette.

The young man glanced down, gazing at her lightly-laced white underwear as he peeled it down her shins, tugging it off her shoe-clad feet. He dumped her underwear off to the edge of the blanket before sliding his hands back up her creamy legs, loving the way Marie shuddered beneath him as he brought his lips down on her knee, kissing it. His lips tickled up her slim but creamy thigh as he made his way further up, soft smooches fluttering through the air erotically.

Her inner thighs grew warmer as he moved between them, a soft groan escaping his lover as he hiked up her skirt, revealing her smooth, slick pussy to his gaze. He greedily dove in and kissed her wet slit, relishing the startled moan that Marie made and following it up with a series of quick, lustful licks. Her thighs quivered on either side of his head but he merely gripped them in response, holding onto her legs as he pleasured her pussy.

''A-Ah... Mm... yes, oh yes...'' Marie breathed out, her fingers gently tugging and pulling on his hair. ''Please, don't stop...''

He shivered at her breathy words and gladly complied, his tongue lapping at her womanhood with quick, passionate licks, tasting her tangy honey on his tongue. Growing bolder he pushed his tongue against her pussy and wiggled it inside her, feeling her hot inner walls clench fruitlessly around his wriggling tongue, the slippery appendage easily worming its way out and exploring her dripping pussy with ravenous abandon.

His fingers had clearly gotten her all worked up; her thighs trembling on either side of his head and her hands clutching onto his head more tightly than before, preluding her climax. With that in mind he sped up his movements without warning; swirling his tongue around her pussy and earning a startled gasp from his lover, her warm thighs pressing against his cheeks as she held his head between her legs.

''A-Ah~! _M-Mon Dieu~!_ '' Marie breathlessly cried out, not even trying to hide her erotic voice – neither having any reason to fear being overheard.

He slipped his tongue out without giving her the chance to react, lapping at her pussy instead with long licks, tasting her sweet tangy honey. Marie gasped and wriggled but he kept a good hold on her thighs, keeping her still as he tongue-fucked her closer to climax. He glanced up past her dishevelled skirt and into her green eyes, loving the desperate, almost-needy desire in her eyes, her orgasm bubbling so close it'd be cruel to deny her it.

With the image of her needy expression in his mind he plunged his tongue back inside her, thrusting the wet appendage around her insides and laying his left hand on her pelvis, furiously rubbing her clit. Marie slapped a hand over her mouth and cried out into it, her pelvis buckling upwards as he pumped her full of nerve-wracking, mind-melting pleasure – her voice rapidly rising in trembling pitches as the pleasure built and built, overwhelming her heated mind.

''Yes... a-ah, yes, yes, here it- M-Mm, I-!'' Marie's legs buckled as he pinched her clit, and finally pushed her over the edge. ''A- _AH~!_ ''

Marie bucked her pelvis up towards him and he ravenously kept eating her out, his gripping hands shifting to her ass and holding her there, her muffled cry of pleasure ringing sweetly into his ears. He pulled his tongue out and lapped at her folds as she came, dragging out her orgasm for as long as he could, savouring every twitch and spasm that ran through her petite body.

Soon her orgasm dimmed and he released her butt, allowing his girlfriend to flop limply onto the picnic blanket with a groan. With her blouse unbuttoned and her skin glistening with sweat she stuck a _very_ attractive figure, tempting him to lean down and kiss her deeply on the lips, letting her taste herself on his lips.

''Mmph...'' Marie ran her hands up his neck and cupped his cheeks, moaning lowly into his mouth. ''Ah...''

Their lips separated with a quiet pop, and Marie gave him a slight smile. Her right hand slid off his cheek and dropped down to his bulging pants, making the young man blush as she daintily rubbed his crotch until she found the zipper, tugging on it. He did her the favour of reaching down and unzipping it for her, allowing his rock-hard cock to spring out and brush against her smooth hand, encouraging her to gently stroke his cock.

''Mm... let's... keep going~'' Marie whispered to him with a playful smile.

The young man gladly agreed, reclaiming her lips in a passionate kiss as he moved between her legs, his hands running across her creamy thighs. Marie shivered at his gentle touch and groaned into the kiss, her excitement evident when he rubbed the tip against her dripping pussy, the mere contact sending shudders lancing through both of them. Considering how turned on both of them were he didn't tease her any further, merely rubbing the tip of his dick along her slit a few times; before finally pushing inside.

''A-Ahh...'' Marie let out a low, relieved moan – pleasure flooding her expression as he penetrated her slick womanhood.

He groaned alongside her, both his hands landing on either side of her as he pushed his cock deeper inside Marie's tight pussy. No matter how many times they did it she was still as tight as ever, perhaps owing to her small frame – a fact he privately relished, feeling her inner walls clench tightly around his cock. He rocked his hips slowly and pushed more and more of his length inside her, mindful to take it slow even with how wet she was, considering her delicate frame.

Just under two-thirds of his cock managed to fit inside her tight pussy before he stopped, groaning as he simply savoured her tightness. Both of them were left panting and shuddering from the gentle waves of pleasure that tickled through their bodies, their skin warm not from just the sun. After a few moments Marie nodded up at him, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she consciously relaxed herself – and moaned deeply as he reared his hips back, and pushed back inside her.

''Mm~'' Marie clutched at the picnic blanket with clawing fingers, a hot moan fleeing her parted lips. ''Yes... more...''

He smiled tightly in response, stifling a reflexive groan as he pushed his cock back in once more, her tight insides squeezing his cock. Each thrust was slow and methodical but no less pleasurable, allowing him to intimately feel Marie's womanhood squeeze his cock, made all the better when he plunged deeper inside her folds. As she adjusted to the sensation of his cock he dared to speed up, his wet shaft sliding in and out of her glistening entrance with smooth rolls of his hips.

The tip of his dick hit her deepest parts and his pelvis bumped against hers, the sudden fullness drawing a moan from both of them. She coiled tight around his shaft but he didn't slow down; simply leaning in and kissing Marie full on the lips in a weak attempt to muffle their lewd sounds. Marie happily agreed with that desire, throwing her arms around his back and pulling him flush against her petite body, moaning into the kiss as he fucked her tight womanhood.

''Mmph... Mrhm... ah... mhaa...'' Marie exhaled between quick, deep kisses – her moans tickling his ear when he pushed his face into her neck instead, peppering her jugular with messy kisses.

Skin began to smack against skin as he quickened his thrusts, groaning into her neck as he pounded her tightening pussy. Marie buckled and trembled beneath him, her sweet voice ringing in his ear as he plunged himself balls-deep inside her with each thrust, the slapping of skin seeming to echo all the louder in the peaceful quiet. The mere fact they did it outside made it all the more exciting, imagining if someone was to catch them in the catch and not be able to finish.

As if reading his mind Marie suddenly wrapped her legs around his waist, her feet interlocking behind his back. ''I-Inside~''

''Marie...'' He groaned into her neck, his thrusts slowing as he tried to last longer, to hear her words.

Marie kissed his cheek, her dirty, lewd whisper tickling his ear. ''I want to feel you _explode_ inside me~''

The sound of Marie saying so lewd sent shivers rushing through the young man, and with a tight groan he immediately resumed his prior pace – ravenously pounding Marie with rapid bucks of his hips, extracting a hot, delighted moan from Marie's lips as he hit all her sensitive spots with each strong thrust. Her inner walls tightened around his thrusting cock more and more, her insides quivering as she neared her own limit, only heightening his burning arousal.

''Nn... M-Marie...!'' The young man grit out, gripping onto Marie tighter – before she clenched tight around his pulsating shaft, and he couldn't take it any longer. '' _Nn!_ ''

Marie threw her head back with a gasp, spasming beneath him as he slammed deep inside her womanhood and blew his load inside her, rope after rope of cum splattering inside her. The mind-melting sensation immediately pushed the petite blonde to orgasm, crying out with ecstasy as she came on his cock, squeezing his shaft tight and milking him for every last rope of cum he could give her.

Their pelvises rubbed and ground together as they pushed and pressed together, dragging out their climaxes on instinct alone – until their stamina ran dry and they both went limp, gasping in air.

''Ah... haah...'' Marie panted heavily, her fingers running through his hair messily. ''Mm... amazing~''

The young man shuddered, leaning out of her neck and meeting her lips in a deep, hungry kiss. Marie gladly returned it, moaning into his mouth as their lips meshed and smacked together, every second of the kiss melting their minds with the erotic nature of it. Only when their lungs burned for air did they break it off, heaving in gulps of air and separating, allowing him to pull his wet cock out of her womanhood.

''Mm...'' Marie shivered as she was left empty; one hand coming down to cup her pussy. ''Ah... hand me some napkins, please...''

He obliged, reaching over and plucking up a couple napkins from the basket and offering them to her – earning a kiss on the cheek, and a devious smile from the petite blonde.

''When we get back, how about a little exercise in the shower~?''

''S-Sure.''

[END]


End file.
